Finale fix-it fic
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: So this is a fix-it fic for the season 6 finale of Arrow. Cause that just pissed me off to no end. As usual, this fic is not for Olicity fans.


**A/N: So this is a fix-it fic for the finale. Cause I'm sorry, but there is no way in hell Sara lets Oliver be carted off to jail, and instead chooses to hug Felicity. Just no. Also, this fic imagines that Sara actually uses her time-machine to keep tabs on Oliver and company. Sara is not with Ava.**

"Mr. Queen. It's time."

Oliver nodded as he heard Agent Watson's words. He didn't say a word as he walked over to where she stood with two FBI agents, turning around and putting his hands behind his back.

"What is this?! We had a deal!" Renee yelled, and Watson smiled.

"I made an immunity deal for all of you. Not for him." She said, ignoring the glares that were sent her way. Across the room, Sara Lance raised her eyes. She had just lost her father, and she would be damned if she allowed some FBI agent with a vendetta to put Oliver in jail. She crossed the room and punched one agent holding Oliver in the throat, kicking the other in the groin. In the next instant she had her knife at Watson's throat.

"I'm renegotiating the deal. Either you let him go or I open your throat."

"Sara stand down." Oliver said, but she ignored him, her eyes never leaving those of Agent Watson.

"Do as he says and I won't arrest you for threatening a federal agent."

"It's not a threat. It's a promise. Now release him and then get the hell out of this city. And so help me, if anything comes out about the extracurruculer activities of anyone in this room, I will make it my personal mission in life to turn your world to ashes."

"Sara, I said stand down. Now!" Oliver yelled, but she ignored him.

"I would do as he says. I can have this room filled with agents in seconds."

"And you would still be dead before they did anything."

Sara's tone was so dark that Agent Watson knew she would sign her own death warrant if she continued down this path. Instead, she changed tactics.

"How do you expect to get Diaz without my people?"

"We've got people too." Sara replied easily.

"Sara, you can't just-"

"Shut up Felicity. When I want your opinion, I'll give it to you."

"Excuse me?!"

"NO!" Sara yelled, her rage making the other blonde step back. She had never seen Sara this angry before.

"There is no excuse for you, do you hear me? Not for any of you!"

Her mind flashed to the future she had seen when she first traveled with Rip Hunter. The city she loved little more than an empty husk to be picked over by scum and would be tyrants. Her father dead. And Star City's champion, a man who would once have died rather than allow his city to fall to pieces left broken and defeated. Left with nothing, and abandoned by all who claimed to fight by his side. The Captain of the Waverider had believed that the future she had seen would never come to pass, that those horrors had been averted. But that was not the case. Not if Gideon's historical records of Oliver's last year were to be believed. If the historical records to be believed, they were racing toward an even darker future. A Star City controlled by Ricardo Diaz. Only Diaz wouldn't stop at a city. No, he wouldn't stop until the whole world was under his rule.

"Sara, calm down. Please. I-"

"You are a damn fool if you think you can go through with this deal."

"It's the only way to save this city."

"Really?! That's your excuse for spending time in jail? For putting a target on your son's back by admitting you're the Green Arrow?"

"My going to jail is the only way I could make sure my son has at least one parent free! The ONLY way to ensure my city could be protected! And Lyla has arranged protection-"

"Which wouldn't amount to anything against someone with the training of Damien Dhark or Adrian Chase!" She shot back, and he glared, silently acknowledging her point. While Chase and Dhark were dead, Oliver wasn't foolish enough to believe that they were the last of his potential enemies with the training of the League. Athena and the Thanatos Guild quickly sprang to mind. Athena's skills were just below that of Malcolm Merlyn, and as she had disappeared, Oliver had to assume that she could return to Star City at some point. As much as Oliver hated to admit it, the best ARGUS had to offer would be little more than an annoyance to someone of her skills. And sending William away had already proven to be an ineffective strategy. Malcolm and Damian had both found Oliver's son easily enough, even when Oliver himself hadn't known where William was.

"Listen Sara, it's okay. We can protect the kid." Dinah Drake said, and Sara laughed.

"I'm sorry. That was a joke right? You don't actually think that you could stop someone who was actually a threat do you? I mean, don't get me wrong, you and your little scout troop are fine when it comes to stopping thugs with guns and the average drug dealer. But every single one of you would be dead if you were confronted with anyone who had real training."

"You're full of crap. We can-"

"She's right." Black Siren said, speaking for the first time. While part of her wished that Sara would either kill Watson or let her go so that she could go after Diaz, Laurel Lance of Earth-2 realized what the blonde was trying to do. If Oliver went to prison, Star City, the city that Quienten Lance had died defending, would fall to Diaz in a matter of weeks. Because other than Oliver, Sara and herself, everyone in the room was pretty much useless. Oliver had to seen that his agreement with Watson was nothing less than pure insanity.

"You are all pathetic. We've got a guy who has gotten his ass kicked in almost every fight he's been in, an idiot in a hockey mask who would be dead if Oliver wasn't holding back, and a little girl who thinks she can play at being a hero. Oh, and let's not forget Oliver's supposed wife. The two-bit hacker who wines like a little bitch every time she doesn't get her way and quits when things get hard. I'm still amazed you managed to hit me." She said, and Felicity smiled.

"I don't why you're smiling. I've seen the historical records Felicity. You got lucky because Curtis's device surprised Laurel."

"Is there a point to this Sara? Other then you reacting badly to your father's death?" John asked, looking as though the conversation was making him physically exhausted.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that John. Instead, I'm going to ask you a question. Vince or Diaz?" Oliver said, speaking for the first time in several moments.

"What?" John asked, and Oliver sighed.

"If you had to choose between saving Vince's life or going after Diaz, what call would you make if you were wearing the hood?" He asked, his voice and expression betraying nothing.

"I'd save Vince. We take care of our own."

"That's the only choice Oliver. We've been over this." Dinah said, and Oliver didn't respond. Dinah had said they had been over the issue. In truth, they hadn't been. She had chosen to do whatever the hell she wanted, with no thought to the reprecussions of her choice.

"Agent Watson, I want you to listen to me closely. Our deal is off. And in case you have any thoughts about screwing me over, I want to remember something. I have killed some of the most dangerous men in the world. Think about how much easier it would be for me to kill you. Now get your people out of my city." He said, and Sara removed the knife from her throat, the FBI agent, running out of the hospital as fast as she could, her two men behind her.

"Oliver, what the hell were you thinking?! You can't go back to killing! You're a hero, and what kind of an example would you be setting for William?" Felicity yelled, only to be answered by the last voice she expected.

"I'd say he'd be showing that sometimes you have to make hard choices to keep people safe from maniacs like Diaz." William spoke up, walking around the corner with Nyssa at his side.

"I had him-"

"In ARGUS custody. Yes. It took me four minutes to extract him. Hello husband." She said, and Oliver just looked over at Sara.

"What? Like I said, we've got people too."

"The fact that Nyssa got me out isn't important dad. What is important is that you do whatever you have to so that Diaz never threatens anyone again. Find the bastard, and then put an arrow in his throat."

"William-"

"Don't talk to me Felicity. When Nyssa got me out, she showed me something. A recording of the conversation you and my dad had after he and my mother chose to take me away from Star City. I assume you gave it to her Sara?" He asked, and Sara smiled. She had indeed given Nyssa the recording, having taken it from Gideon's memory banks.

"You sure he's yours Ollie? He seems too smart for that." She joked, and Oliver laughed.

"He gets it from his mother."

"My mother Felicity. Something you are not, have not been, and never will be. My mother died on Lian Yu."

"Now listen hear young man-"

"ENOUGH!" Oliver yelled, cutting Felicity off.

"Oliver-"

"William's right. You're not his mother. And as far as I'm concerned, your attitude has proven I should never have married you."

"Just because I don't want you to be a killer? A monster?!"

"But I am a monster Felicity. It's who I was back in Russia, and it's who I was when I killed Damian Dhark and Ra's Al Ghul. I'm the monster who hunts other monsters. Now I don't have anymore time to waste here. Sara, can William stay on the Waverider?"

"Of course." She replied, and he nodded in thanks.

"Then let's go get Diaz. Coming Nyssa, Laurel?" He said, and the two smiled before falling into step beside him and Sara.

"Oliver! What about us?" Felicity yelled.

"There is no us Felicity. I'll send you papers once Diaz is dead. The rest of you can bitch and moan like usual." He called to John and the recruits, before turning the corner.

"So, Sara said you could use some help?" Barry Allen asked from where he stood in his Flash attire. Standing next to him was Supergirl, and the rest of the Legends.

"Thank you all for coming."

"El mayara. Stronger together." Kara translated with a smile, which Oliver returned before the group began to walk towards the entrance to the hospital.

"Thea and Roy are on the Waverider. I figured it wouldn't hurt to have extra protection on William." Sara said quietly.

"Thank you Sara. For everything."

"Buy me dinner after this is over and we'll call it even."

"It's a date."

 **A/N: So yeah, this could be a one-shot or it could be a two-shot. I'm not sure. Please read and review, but keep in mind that flames from Olicity lovers who seek only to bash this fic will be ignored.**


End file.
